Navigation systems, electronic maps (also known as digital maps), and geographical positioning devices are increasingly used by travelers to assist with various navigation functions, such as to find destinations and addresses, calculate optimal routes, and provide real-time driving guidance. Typically, the navigation system includes a small display screen or graphic user interface that portrays a network of roads and a general visual display of an area. To find a route to a specific place or address, typically a user will enter the specific place or address and the navigation system will calculate a route to the specific place or address. Then the navigation system will plan a route based on the software used by the navigation system. However, sometimes a user may not want the route to pass through a certain area or may want the route to go through a certain area. Also, a user may have information about an area that the navigation system does not have, such as a new construction area. It would be beneficial if the user could designate areas to be avoided and/or areas that are preferred.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale or proportion, as their dimensions, arrangements, and specifications can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.